Jon Barnes
|latest = }} Jon Barnes was a drug dealer and a member of the 28th Street Bloods working for Dennis Price whose arrest set off the second round of the Reese Murders. History Barnes was a member of the 28th Street Bloods gang. At some point, he fell in love with Tamika Weaver and they had a son together, Jeremiah Barnes. Its also suspected that Tamika told Barnes about her role in the murder of Officer Malcolm Reese and that he knew she gave the location of the Uzi to Detective Stephanie Dunn. Barnes worked as a drug dealer that was a part of Dennis Price's drug trafficking operation. Barnes was eventually arrested and charged with dealing heroin. Dennis called in Peter Goldman to represent him, but Barnes was given a $10,000 bail with no way to pay it. In an attempt to get her boyfriend out of jail, Tamika contacted Narcotics Detective Stephanie Dunn who she was aware had used the Uzi from Daniel Price's murder of Officer Reese to murder DDA Rachel Gray and Stephanie's husband Eric Dunn because of their affair. Tamika used the information to blackmail Stephanie into stealing the heroin that Barnes had been arrested with so he could be released. However, Stephanie accidentally gave Tamika the wrong heroin and while trying to get it back, used the Uzi to murder Tamika and Jeremiah. Following the murders, Barnes was brought to the LAPD's Major Crimes Division to be told of the murder of his son in hopes that it would get Barnes to cooperate. At first angrily denying that his son could be dead, Barnes broke down in tears after realizing the truth. Days later, Daniel Price and his community collected Barnes' $10,000 bail so that he could attend Tamika and his son's funeral. Barnes left the County Jail in a silver car, but did not return to his home which was watched by Stephanie and Detective Julio Sanchez. That night, Barnes performed a drive-by shooting on what was likely the first Latinos he saw in revenge for Tamika and Jeremiah's murders. His victims, three Latino teenagers on a porch a few blocks from Barnes' house, died of his shooting. Before dying in Stephanie's arms, one identified a silver car in the murders, making the LAPD realize that Barnes was the culprit. Barnes never returned home or went to Tamika's funeral, likely knowing that the LAPD was onto him. Instead, Dennis put Barnes up in a room at the Secret Gardens Motel where Dennis was hiding some of his heroin. After being told by Stephanie that Barnes could hold the key to catching Tamika's killer, Dennis went to confront him at the motel room. A gunfight broke out between the two that Dennis likely fired first in, but Barnes may have drawn his gun first. Due to Dennis being a terrible shot, he was unable to hit Barnes who fled through the window where he was confronted by Detective Amy Sykes and SIS Lieutenant Chuck Cooper. Despite orders to surrender, Barnes fired on the two police officers. Cooper was forced to shoot Barnes dead in self-defense and Dennis claimed self-defense in his own shootout with Barnes. Following Barnes' death, his gun was identified as the murder weapon from his shooting of the Latino teenagers, solving that case. Dennis Price went on to reveal that until Barnes' release, he was able to use his influence to control the gangs and prevent a gang war. While solving the Reese Murders, the LAPD realized Barnes likely knew who the killer really was and figured out how he tied into Tamika's murder and the heroin found in her car. Known Victims *Three Latino teenagers (shot in the head, stomach and neck respectively in a drive-by shooting) *Dennis Price (shot at, missed) *Detective Amy Sykes (shot at, missed) *Lieutenant Chuck Cooper (shot at, missed) Trivia *Following his death, Barnes' picture is crossed out on the murder board with red tape like Emile Fisher. The murder board also lists his COD (Cause of Death) as OIS or Officer Involved Shooting. *Though his gun was taken to be matched to the murders of the three Latino teenagers, its never stated in dialogue in the episode if the gun did indeed match up. However, its stated on the murder board that the gun did match up as seen when Tao stands by the board while discussing the heroin found in Barnes' motel room. Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 4 # # Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 4 Category:Drug Dealers Category:Murderers Category:Deceased